<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tending To by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002603">Tending To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Steward and the Sorcerer [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Relationship, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Hands, M/M, Massage, Scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baileywick and Cedric share a moment together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Steward and the Sorcerer [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tending To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They sat across from each other at a small table. Cedric watched as Baileywick set down a bowl and a small towel. The steward then picked up a kettle and poured hot water into the bowl, humming to himself as he added several herbs to it before stirring it around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this?” Baileywick asked, looking up at Cedric with a raised eyebrow. Cedric nodded and he smiled as he continued. “I’m going to add some lavender,” he said, “will that do anything to the mixture?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t, no,” Cedric said with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baileywick nodded, adding the lavender to the bowl. He stirred the water carefully with the ends of his fingers and then stopped, turning his attention to Cedric while they waited for the water to change color to show the herbs were ready. He placed both of his elbows on the table, holding out his hands to Cedric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorcerer hesitated a moment, rubbing his gloved hands together. Slowly he held out one of his hands, cheeks burning red. “You don’t have to do this,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” Baileywick countered with a warm smile. He took the offered hand and started to remove the fingerless glove Cedric always wore. He looked at the twisting scars and painful looking burns passively and then reached out for Cedric’s other hand. He removed this glove as well and took both of Cedric’s hands into his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric’s hands were pressed together, palm to palm. He bit his lip as Baileywick started to massage the backs of his hands and wrists, a soft moan escaping him. “That feels good,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been told I’m very good at massages,” he hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? By who?” Cedric asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps the royal pond could use a few more toads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baileywick laughed as he rubbed the thick scars on the backs of Cedric’s hands in slow circles. “Then you shall have to turn his Majesty into a toad too.” Cedric made a show of considering this and the steward lightly slapped him on the arm. “Cedric!” he scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water in the bowl slowly started to turn a dark green color as it cooled down and the herbs disintegrated. Baileywick tested the temperature with his little finger, nodding as he took one of Cedric’s hands and placed it in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that?” he asked, watching as Cedric’s eyes fluttered briefly upon touching the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels nice,” Cedric softly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, turning his attention to the hand he still held. He slid his fingers between Cedric’s and he slowly turned the wrist one way and then the other. “You don’t have to hide them, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hands. No one would care about these scars, Cedric.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>care about them,” Cedric murmured. “Some of these are from foolish mistakes. I hate them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baileywick switched hands. He used the towel to dry off the one that had been soaking and then set to work massaging the fingers and wrist in the same way. “Everyone makes mistakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like I do,” Cedric said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps not, but you’re not alone.” Baileywick smiled kindly as he turned his attention back to Cedric’s hands. He soaked and massaged his hands a few times before he took both of them, drying them off with the towel. When he was finished, he brought Cedric’s hands to his lips, kissing his knuckles and fingers. “I’m here.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>